


这不值得(Chinese Translation of Worthless)

by polarbonnie



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Civil War, Civil War (Marvel), Condoms, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbonnie/pseuds/polarbonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony再次探望了Steve，在他被关进天空航母的监狱里之后，在他被刺杀在法院的台阶上之前。</p>
            </blockquote>





	这不值得(Chinese Translation of Worthless)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worthless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064949) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



> Thanks Amuly so much for letting me translate! I hope everyone who enjoys my translation can go and read to original one, which, by the way, is much better than this one :D

Steve注意到守卫们都离开了。也许是因为这场该死的战争，也许是因为他在这几年的时间里日日夜夜都为同一件事战斗，Steve并不觉得这是救援他的行动开始的讯号，因为这是不切实际的希望。他不会幻想任何人来救他或者从这个监牢里被释放出去。他甚至不知道就算他有那么一星半点的机会逃离，他会不会真的去这么尝试。他作为美国公民要承担美利坚民族赋予他的责任：遵守她的法律。哪怕是那些不公平的法律。哪怕是那些即将宣判他上帝才知道有多长的监禁的法律。Steve注视着墙壁，听着守卫的脚步声渐行渐远。至少这里不是雅典，也不是他的“老朋友”毒藤女把他扔进这里的。

_译注：雅典：按雅典刑法，背叛国家、亵渎神祇、故意杀人、抢劫、纵火等重大犯罪分子被判处死刑，准许被判死刑者服毒、自刎或自缢以执行死刑判决_

 

不，这比那些要糟糕得多。

 

 “来炫耀你的胜利？”Steve问，语调毫无起伏。他的眼睛仍然注视着面前的墙壁，没有移开目光向铁栏杆和站在另一边的男人看上一眼。

 

 那个男人一语不发。墙壁没有丝毫变化：没有一滴水珠从潮湿的石头上滚落，没有一只蜘蛛或是老鼠从隐蔽的角落里爬过。一个完美的牢房，用来关押一个完美的战士。

 

“不，”Steve喃喃道。他转过头，闭上眼睛。把他的头靠在冰冷的监狱墙壁上。“不。我知道你来干什么。”

 

他的裤子松松地卡在他的腰部——他的皮带早就被人抽走了，看守们偏执地认为他可以把皮带当作什么武器来对付他们。

 

“我不是来——”

 

“哦所以你还是会说话的？”Steve哼了一声。他站起身把他的裤子褪到脚踝处。他已经硬了，该死的身体反应。他假装这并不使他困扰，笔直并骄傲地在栏杆另一边的人影面前站立。他长长地注视那团阴影，挑衅地看那个人影是否敢于再次开口。人影归于沉默，Steve转身用手撑住墙壁，冰冷的空气掠过他赤裸的臀部。

 

“这正是你来这的目的，”Steve告诉他。

 

铁栏杆发出短暂的哼鸣声然后又归于沉寂，Stark指挥官打开它们，迈步踏入室内。

 

“到最后还是这么饥渴，”Steve嘟囔着，声音响得恰好能让Tony听到。Tony的手掌在放到Steve的侧腰上之前顿住了。终于在长长的停顿后，它们缩短了最后几英寸的距离，紧紧地抓住对方。Steve的身体颤抖了。他咬紧了牙关。

 

“不能在最后上我一次之前把我交给别人。”

 

“我不觉得你在拒绝，”Tony反击道。他的手套落到地面，紧接着落下的是他的裤子。

 

“就算我想，我能真的拒绝吗？”Steve勃起的阴茎在Tony再次触碰他的时候弹跳了一下；这次是直接跟手掌的接触。Steve闭上眼睛，深呼吸，努力让自己不要回想他们快乐的过去，这双手会轻柔地抚摸他，拥抱他，让他的身体在极乐中沉浮的过去。他试着去回忆那些击打和背叛和暴露的肌肤和鲜血。但是他只能想起前者，几乎无法想到后者。Steve 的身体回应着Tony 的触碰。

 

“你当然可以。”Tony在他身后耳语。然后提高音量：“但是 _你_ 不会。你永远不会拒绝我。”

 

“你是一个被惯坏的富家男孩，我应该多拒绝你几次的，”Steve告诉他。“可以教会你耐心，还有感激，还有——”

 

“严厉的手段？”

 

他们陷入沉默。Steve撑在墙上的手握紧成拳。

 

“快点开始吧。我相信 _Stark指挥官_ 今晚还有很多要紧事要做。”

 

Tony的手暂时从Steve的臀部上挪开，然后又放了回来。

 

“我带来了…”Tony没有说下去。几秒钟之后一根滑腻的东西按住了Steve的穴口。在Tony扩张他的时候，他强迫他的肌肉放松。

 

“怎么，你想听我说谢谢？因为你的周全考虑我才得以避免被撕裂的结果？”

 

Tony的手从Steve身上滑落。一声颤抖的抽泣充斥了这间监牢，Steve花了一点时间才意识到这不是他自己发出的声音。后面传来沉重的肉体的击打声，还有什么东西被指甲刮过的声音。Steve扭头从肩膀上向后看，只见Tony顺着另一边墙壁滑坐到地上。一只手捂住眼睛，另一只手举在头顶上，依旧闪着润滑剂的光泽。

 

Tony的身体随着他的抽泣颤抖。Steve低下头，在昏暗的灯光下找到了那管润滑剂。他一把抓起来，无视Tony的脆弱。无视Tony的让人怜悯的哭声，以及他卑微的让Steve体谅他的痛苦的企求，他求他至少理解他的痛苦。Steve理解的。Steve迅速的扩张他自己，把两根手指塞进身体里，把润滑剂涂抹开。他抽出手指，倒上更多润滑剂，然后再塞进里面。

 

“站起来，Stark，”Steve咕噜着说。草草地最后润滑一下后，他把润滑剂扔到一边。他伸出手，手上由于润滑剂闪着光，向Tony招了招。

 

放下举着的手，Tony把头向后靠去，满是泪水的眼睛扫视屋顶。“我们是怎样见鬼地走到这一步的？”

 

“站起来。”他不会为Tony Stark感到遗憾。

 

“我只是想做 _正确_ 的事，我只是想 _像_ 你一样。”

 

“你他妈的站起来，Stark。”是他被关在这个监狱里。是 _他_ 将要去把牢底坐穿，或者被处决。不是Stark。

 

“我以为这一切都值得。我真这么以为，因为你会理解我，不是吗？最后你会的。你会理解我想做正确的事。”

 

在Steve反应过来之前，他已经抓住了Tony制服的前襟。Steve把他像破布娃娃一样轻易举起，把他摁在墙上。Tony的脑袋重重撞在水泥和石头上，但他似乎什么都没有感觉到。他的双眼中溢满泪水，没有焦距，在眼眶里徒劳地转着，仿佛他在寻找，寻找，寻找什么他看不见的东西。他看不见什么东西？Steve就站在这里，站在他面前。Tony所有的失败，所有的罪孽 _就在_ 这里，充实着血肉，摇晃着他，摇晃着他，“放下你的自怨自艾和夸张表演，像个男人一样干我，你这个被宠坏的Stark。”Steve斥道。

 

Tony的眼睛终于聚焦了，对上Steve的眼睛，棕色对上蓝色，双方的眼底都涌动着愤怒的暗流，碰撞出火花。

 

“我爱你，”Tony喃喃低语，仿佛他才想起来。仿佛他已经忘记。

 

Steve的胸膛陷下去，脊背挺直。“我一直都爱着你。”

 

一个看似是微笑的表情在Tony脸上一闪而过。他的脸上仍布满泪痕和鼻涕。“怎么，现在是在比赛吗？”

 

Steve把Tony向后推，放开了他那昂贵的制服。他转过身，对着墙壁重新摆出原来的姿势：手撑在头顶上，撅起臀部。

 

“对你来说一切不都是竞赛吗？”

 

Tony轻松地贯穿了他，戴着安全套操他，就好像他们是酒吧里的两个陌生人。Steve吞下对方的每一寸，身体随着Tony大力的操干摇摆。他手掌下监牢的墙壁就像他的身体一样摇晃着。他的指尖磨破了，指根发酸，把面前无法穿透的铁壁抓得太紧了。他的屁股痛极了，但那是他自己导致的。他没有办法完全放松他的肌肉。

 

“我不感到抱歉，”Tony一边干他一边咬牙说道。“我不感到抱歉。”

 

“我没有错，”Steve说。他把勃起的阴茎操进拳头里，徘徊在该死的爆发的边缘。

 

“但我是对的。”

 

“为了错误的缘由。”

 

“操——”

 

“那你就这么做啊，Tony。”

 

“你先——”

 

Steve用力地向后操着Tony的阴茎，小幅度地旋转臀部，收缩内壁，用只有他知道的方式让Tony疯狂。

 

“来吧，Tony。”

 

Tony从喉咙深处发出一声呻吟，臀部毫无章法地向上顶弄，终于射在Steve身体里。Steve又套弄了自己几下，然后也叹息着射出来。他把手伸到后面，把精液擦到Tony昂贵的黑色制服上。

 

他希望Tony不得不亲自洗掉他的衣服来避免向别人解释这痕迹是怎么来的。但也许他不会这么做。也许他只会撒个谎，找个借口。或者什么也不说，期待没人会问起。

 

Tony身边也没有人会问他问题了，再也没有了。毕竟，Steve已经被关在这里了。

 

Steve平复了一下他的呼吸，拉起裤子。他特地背向Tony，这样Tony就不会看见他穿上衣服时颤抖的双手了。

 

“你现在想明白了吗？”Steve一边穿裤子一边问Tony道。

 

“什么？”Tony给自己系上裤子，整理着装，他转开脸没有看Steve。他把用过的安全套塞进口袋里。

 

“这值得吗？”

 

Tony将将在铁栏杆处停下，背对着Steve。他的手指在身体两侧微微抽动，似乎想做点什么。他是个工程师。

 

“你永远值得的，Steve。”

 

“这不是一个答案。”

 

“不，这不是一个答案。”

 

End


End file.
